The Best Playmate
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Samantha wants someone to play with, the Autobot leader comes to play with her. Rated K. Safe for all readers. Tickles and fluff. Adorable and cute. No flames, please. Optimus Prime is watching those comments.


**(Here is another Transformer/Tickle story for your enjoyment. Samantha Mary Jones belongs to me. All Transformer characters mentioned in this story belong to Hasbro. Sequel to my other story A Perfect Family.)**

* * *

**The Best Playmate**

* * *

"Decepticons, attack!" Samantha shouted in her best attempt of copying Megatron's voice, as she pointed to a pile of toys made to look like an advancing horde.

She was playing the role of the Decepticon war lord and had here imaginary Decepticon fleet composed of various toys she had, a toy construction truck for one of the Constructicons, a 1950's robot for Soundwave, a beanie baby cat for Ravage, and a chicken for Starscream.

On the opposite side where her other toys composed for the Autobots, a plastic bumblebee for Bumblebee, a red knight for Ironhide, a doctor doll for Ratchet, and a stuffed donkey for Optimus Prime. Even though she thought that a donkey would be insulting, she remembered hearing a cartoon character that had a similar voice to Optimus, and that character was a donkey.

"Soundwave, eject Ravage and out flank the medic!" Samantha shouted and took hold of the 1950's robot toy and beanie baby cat and charged forward, knocking over the doctor doll. "Assault complete, Megatron." she mimicked Soundave's voice. "Roar!" she roared to mimic Ravage.

"Hang on there, Ratchet!" She shouted again, this time doing Ironhide's voice, matching it perfectly with the southern accent. She quickly grabbed the red knight and used the toy to knock down the robot and beanie baby. "No one messes with my pal, but me!"

Samantha then went over to the Decepticon side and grabbed the toy construction truck and made 'vroom vroom' sounds and charged at the knight. "Aaarrhgg! Scrap! That hurts!" she moaned playfully.

"Hang on, 'hide! I'm coming!" Samantha yelled in Bumblebee's voice and grabbed the plastic Bumblebee and used the stinger at the end to attack the truck. She then grabbed the truck and pushed it back to the toy chicken before she ran back and took her role as Megatron. She quickly got hold of a purple punch-ball and started twirling it around, mimicking Megatron's spiked wrecking ball and charged to the toy donkey.

"You are out of men, Prime. It is time to face me and see who shall win the final battle!" she proclaimed, but as she stared at the toy, she suddenly slumped her shoulders and let go of the punch-ball. "Oh, who am I kidding. You just don't look so intimidating. Just a donkey, not a robot I look up to." she whined as she picked up the toy donkey and looked at it sadly.

That's when the real Optimus Prime walked in. He looked quite puzzled seeing Samantha looking sad with a stuffed donkey. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

"We're reenacting the battle Ironhide told me about." Samantha explained. "But this donkey is a cheap imitation. Sorry,am I disturbing you and your work?" she asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I just finished up some paperwork and I haven't anything else to do." Optimus chuckled as he knelt on one knee and looked at the toys. "Now, what sort of battle did Ironhide tell you about?"

"The time you and the Autobots were in Washington D.C, and won." Samantha told him as she reassembled the toys. "Why did you ask? Do you want to play with me?"

"If that is what you want, then I accept." Optimus nodded and Samantha led him to the Autobot side and told him what to do.

"When I move one of my toys over to one of the toys on your side and knock one down, you do the same to me. Got it?" she said.

The Prime nodded his head and Samantha took her place and resumed her role. "Bonecrusher, attack and out flank the medic and scout!" shouted in Megatron's voice again and moved to the Construction truck and charged forward to the doctor doll and plastic bumblebee.

Optimus then took his turn and commanded the red knight to attack the trick and Samantha made the toy truck topple to the ground.

"My forces will stop you, Megatron." Optimus playfully acted out.

"Not so fast, Optimus Prime. I have more tricks up my servo." Samantha countered as she grabbed the 1950's toy robot and beanie baby and attacked the red knight, even had the beanie baby attack Prime's finger.

"Ouch! That cat needs some manners, Soundwave!" Optimus acted out as if he was in pain. "Bumblebee, take care of Soundwave and Ravage." he said as he took hold of the plastic bumblebee and attacked the robot and beanie baby.

Samantha giggled and ran back to her last toy at her disposal, Starscream the chicken.

"I'll have my moment of victory!" Samantha shouted in her best Starscream voice and charged with the toy chicken, but then halt and pointed the chicken's head upward as if the toy was looking up to see the size of his opponent.

Suddenly, she screamed and made chicken noises as she ran back to her side. "Save me!" she cried. Samantha quickly went back to Megatron and yelled at the toy chicken. "You are an idiot and a coward, Starscream!" As she said that she kicked the toy chicken in the tail feathers, and Optimus started to laugh hysterically.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Samantha giggled as Optimus Prime tried to stop his powerful laughter.

"You have mastered Megatron and Starscream's relationship, perfectly." he laughed but soon stopped when Samantha grabbed her punch-ball and twirled it around. Optimus Prime son found out what she was doing. He was now in the final battle in a way.

"Wield your axe, Optimus. This battle will decide who will be the winner!" Samantha challenged the giant being, who chuckled and straightened his hand, making it look like a karate-chop type of hand. "Where is your axe?" Samantha asked in her normal voice.

"I wish to keep my weapons away from playtime, and I don't want to hurt you. IS this okay?" Optimus asked.

Samantha thought about it and saw that he was right. Soon the play fight began. Samantha was the first to charge at Optimus and whack at his heel joints, but the Autobot leader moved back and made a slicing motion with his hand. Samantha was quick to avoid the attack and circle around Optimus and made firing sounds and used her other hand to form a blaster.

Optimus did the same with his hand, making booming noises and Samantha made a dramatic jump as if she was hit, but quickly got up and charged. She then wacked at her mark, Optimus Prime's shins, and Optimus playfully moaned and cried in pain, and to Samantha's surprise, he fell down to the floor and landed flat on his back.

"Yes! I have won! To celebrate, I will take the head and mount it on my wall!" Samantha cheered and climbed up onto the giant red and blue robot and got to his face plate. "Hmm, how am I suppose to take your head without hurting you?" she asked herself, unaware that Optimus lifted one hand slowly to the unsuspecting little girl.

"Gotcha!" Optimus woke up and gently grabbed the child in his blue hand, surprising Samantha ans she screamed with laughter.

"Unhand me! Help!" Samantha giggled silly as she tried to pull herself out of Prime's grasp, but he had her and was not going to let her go.

" I have won, Megatron, and you shall be my prisoner. To start off, you shall tell me all your secrets of the Decepticons, but if you refuse you will suffer my rath." Optimus playfully spoke evilly and suddenly pinned the child to the ground, pinning her arms above her head and keeping them down by using his fore-digit.

"What are you going to do?" Samantha asked in her normal voice, but already knew what was going to happen.

All at once, Prime used his other hand and the digits of that hand to tickle Samantha's vulnerable stomach and sides, and Samantha started laughing happily and squirmed to free herself.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO! STOP IT! NO TICKLES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Samantha giggled as the blue fingers focused around her stomach and wiggled quickly, intensifying the tickles.

"I will end my torture until you tell me your secrets, Megatron." Optimus Prime teased.

"But, I am not Megatron anymore! Please! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Samantha pleaded but Prime paid no attention and kept up his tickling. After for about a few minutes, Optimus finally stopped tickling Samantha and picked her up and laid her on his chest, patting her back to help her calm down.

"That's not fair. You cheated. A Prime never cheats." Samantha giggled.

"It wasn't fair of you trying to cut my head off." Optimus chuckled, as Samantha hugged him and he returned it. "However, I just couldn't help myself."

Samantha said it was alright, but while Optimus wasn't looking she ran to his abdominal area, the stomach, and started tickling him in revenge.

"HEY! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" Optimus laughed out loud and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rocked from side to side as the little girl tickled him.

"NEVER!" Samantha giggled as she tickled him faster and harder, and Optimus Prime's laughter became more louder and more powerful than before. Samantha was having such a fun moment and was giggling, but then Optimus retaliated and tickled her back. Pretty soon, the Cybertronian and the human were engaged in a tickle war, tickling each other to see who would win.

In the end, Optimus was the winner as he pinned Samantha back tot he ground and tickled her once more, this time using two digits to tickle her underarms, sending Samantha into hysterics. He kept up his tickle torture for a couple more minutes until he and Samantha were finished with the tickles and rested on the floor. Samantha was on Prime's chest breathing hard, and Optimus was also breathing hard, but they were alright.

"Hey, Optimus?" Samantha asked. Ever since her mother got engaged to a new husband, she no longer called Optimus 'Father', but still loved being around him.

"Yes, little one? Prime spoke, picking her up in his hand and lifting himself up from the floor.

"How come you and the Autobots never tickle attack the Decepticons. It might help end the war, and maybe you and Megatron can make alliances."

This certainly was an interesting question, and Optimus was perplexed for a moment. The very idea was strange, and Autobot and Decepticon tickling each other. However, he knew that something was unlikely but didn't want to disappoint Samantha.

"Well, I'm not sure about why we don't do it. It does sound like an interesting idea, but I am afraid that something like that won't happen in a long time." Optimus said and Samantha felt sad, but then he poked her side to make her giggle. "But, that doesn't mean that an alliance and a turn around won't happen. I know that the war will end, but it may not happen in this time. That is left for the future, and the future isn't that very far."

Samantha understood and smiled, hugging Prime. Optimus Prime smiled behind his mask as he carried Samantha out of the room and to her quarters to put her to bed. Yes, it certainly was a possibility of the war ending with something positive, but it would not happen in a while, but maybe it could.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here you go. Special thanks to newbienovelistRD for helping out. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
